Omniscience
by ChaosKing620
Summary: Hours after touching a magic crystal, Blossom realizes she has a new power. [ONESHOT]


**I don't own official characters, only the OCs! All of the characters belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

Blossom trudged across the muddy forest surrounding Townsville, looking for a specific insect. Her class had been assigned this task a few days ago, she had found most of what she was looking for. Blossom didn't need to use a magnifying glass, mostly because she had super vision. Being the smartest student in her school, she worked hard to keep that title. Of course, she didn't know _everything_. Blossom was still human, like everybody else. Sadly, the residents of Townsville failed to notice- and treated them as if they were a threat sometimes. As she walked, a strange building came into view. Blossom didn't notice this, as she was staring straight at the ground. Blossom bumped her head into the stone building, and fell onto the ground. _Is that... A temple?_ Blossom looked up at the tall building, and couldn't look away. She tried her best to stop the distraction, but it did no good. She walked up the stone stairs, and her shoes made a loud _thump!_ as she walked. The outside of the temple was covered in ancient symbols, and by the looks of it, the inside was as well. For a second, Blossom briefly considered going back... ...But she was curious. _Very_ curious. She wanted to know what secrets the temple held... Little did she know, after she would leave this temple, _nothing_ would be a secret anymore. As Blossom walked, she could see the light beginning to fade from the halls. However, Blossom began to rely on using her night vision to see. The symbols on the wall began to depict acts of self harm, and this disturbed Blossom a little. Blossom walked into a wide hallway with a stone brick floor. She set her foot on one of the bricks, and arrows shot out of the wall. An arrow struck Blossom in the leg, and she cried loudly. Blood dribbled out, and tears of pain slid down her face. _M-Maybe it would be better if I flew..._ She thought reasonably. Blossom sniffed and levitated herself off the ground. She flew above the tiles, and landed on the ground- Blossom yelped. Using her X-ray vision, she saw that the bone was broken. _Great. Just great. Now what am I going to tell my family!? "Uh, I broke my bone because of an arrow while in a dungeon. An ancient one, that is."_ Blossom thought frustratingly. Blossom limped through the door and into another room. This room had tiles all around, and there was a crystal in the middle. In front of the door, a sign read _"Go back." Wait a minute... This temple is ancient! How do they know english?!_ Blossom ignored the thought, and flew towards the crystal. It was encased in bars, and she ripped one side off completely. Blossom reached for the crystal, and as soon as she touched it she had visions of practically _everything_. When the visions ended, the crystal was completely gone. _What was that!?_ She thought, surprised. Instead of flying back, Blossom hopped on her uninjured leg from tile to tile. Strangely, Blossom knew what each and every tile did, and which ones weren't a trap. Blossom walked back into the room with the arrows, blood staining the floor. She hopped tile to tile, until she got to the previous door. _Boy, this is more fun when you know what each and every tile does!_ Blossom walked back to the entrance, which had sealed itself up. Blossom punched the wall, and it broke open. It was now sunset, and Blossom took notice. _Mmm... I can't wait for the chicken and salad we're having tonight!_ Blossom thought excitedly. And with that, she flew off. Blossom flew through the trees, toward the city of Townsville. Blossom spotted her home, and dove downward. Not thinking about her broken leg, Blossom crashed down on the ground. She yelled out loud, and clutched her leg, crying. The door immediately slammed open, and Blossom was picked up by the Professor. Once they got inside, the Professor spoke up. "Blossom! What's wrong!?" He yelled, afraid that his daughter might be hurt. "B-broken ankle..." Blossom said weakly. The Professor looked at the leg, and sighed. He picked up some cloth, and started wrapping it around her broken leg. "We're going to have to take you to the doctor's tommorow.." He said softly. "Be sure not to put pressure on it, okay?" The Professor reminded. Blossom nodded. "We're having chicken and salad for dinner tonight. You can go join your sisters at the table.." He said calmly. Blossom walked out of the lab, and towards the table. She sat down right next to Bubbles, and began to eat. "Where were you for all of today?!" Buttercup snapped, and Blossom flinched. "I-I was uh..." Blossom stopped and thought. "Reading! At the library!" Blossom quickly answered back. "Whatever." Buttercup replied. Blossom suddenly realized that she had predicted what she was having for dinner before she had even known. She quickly gobbled up her food and got up from the table. "Well, I'm done!" Blossom put her plate in the sink and flew upstairs. Once she had gotten into her room, Blossom closed the door. _Okay... time to test this new "power"..._ She thought. Blossom looked at a book she hadn't read yet. _Okay, I'm guessing the murderer was Ron..._ Blossom flipped to the end of the book- She was correct. Blossom looked at an unsolved Rubix Cube. She solved it quickly without even thinking. Blossom just then realized...

...That crystal had made her omniscient.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
